Room Mates 2: The aftermath
by MikeTeaveeIsMyRoleModel
Summary: This is the sequal to well liked fic, Room Mates. However, Mike and Charlie are no longer in the same room, or even the same country. In the aftermath, it shows how they deal with it and if they eventually find each other again. M and C Slash, obviously.


THE SEQUAL TO ROOM MATES IS FINALLY HERE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or anything/anyone associated with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Mike sat in his room, back in the old country that is. Far from Charlie, at his home in Colorado. Missing him like crazy. He would e-mail and write when he had the chance, sometimes it ended up being 3 times a day, but he knew that it wasn't enough.

He stared out at the pitch black sky. The truth was, he hadn't been able to sleep much. It had only been a week since his tearful goodbye to Charlie in the airport, the sad end to the week of pure passion and love. He kept dreaming of them together, better times and it was always the same. He would wake up crying, or screaming if it was just too much.

Charlie had mentioned he was going through the same thing. That he found it hard to concentrate and sleep. Mike knew that he could forget about making chocolate and other sweets, because like him Charlie was obviously going through a hell which couldn't be explained.

Mike kept playing the night of the dance in his mind, over and over. The night they were expelled for innappropriete conduct at a school dance and their dorm rooms. He had smiled at the teachers, not caring about anything because he could freely be with Charlie. Often, he would punish himself for being so stupid. How could I have not seen it coming? Why did I just ignore the obvious? The questions ran through Mike's head almost hourly, though they had become less frequent over the week.

Tears began to roll down his face. He had forgotten everything because he was so in love with Charlie. A part of him wondered if he would ever get over it. Lack of parents support made it even worse for him, as his mother had basically blow his head off with a huge drunken shouted lecture. Mike had just lay in his bad that whole day, nursing a broken heart and all his mothers harsh words.

His father was a bit more sympathetic, but it still didn't stop him from being unable to speak. He had no idea what to say to Mike on the situation. Wanting to tell him everything was going to be alright, but Mr Teavee figured that Mike would know he was lying. He worried about his son constantly, wanting to rekindle the father-son moment they had when Mike told him about Charlie.

Mike quickley logged on to his e-mail. There was nothing from Charlie, like there had been all day. Looking at his empty Inbox, he felt an anger stir up in him. Turning off the computer, he figured that he would vent his frustrations the only way he knew how. He went down to his dads old office, which had been converted into a gym room. Not even bothering to put on his gloves, Mike punched the bag until his knuckles bruised.

----------

Charlie kept pacing around the chocolate factory aimlessly. He felt bad that he hadn't written to Mike, but the truth was, he had no idea what to say. They had promised to make an effort to be together, even finding every way possible in attempt to keep Mike with him. Though everything just seemed to fail and Charlie had just given up.

Normally, he would have gone to his grandparents for advice, but he couldn't visit the home every time he had problems. His parents tried to be supportive, helping him back to his hopeful, bright eyed self. Wonka was just too weird, not to mention consumed with a little extra work to do, now his happy helper was not so happy. So in theory, Charlie had no-one to talk to.

He knew he had Mike, always, but sometimes it was just too hard. How was he supposed to tell Mike that without him, his world was just falling to pieces? Or that he had cut himself yesterday? He couldn't burden Mike with that for fear that his boyfriend would feel guilty. The truth was, he wasn't even sure Mike was his boyfriend anymore.

He ended up in their room. Their special room in the factory. Charlie just lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to remember better times. The last few days he had felt like a zombie. The confidence and realistic streak he had gained from being with Mike, just seemed to have faded.

Charlie didn't want to be sad at all. He wanted to just be able to live again. He figured the best way to do that was to move on and let Mike do the same, one day at a time slowly decreasing his e-mails and phone calls. After all, Mike would be the one telling him to be realistic. Saying that they might as well be happy, just not with each other. Then there was another part of him, that was scared of opening the e-mails. Scared that he would find one saying that Mike had moved on. An e-mail that would say sorry, but yet would not be apologetic to his feelings.

Vowing that the next day, he would go right back to work and invent the best Chocolate ever, Charlie drifted off to sleep. At the same time, in Colorado, Mike lay on the gym floor, sighing and figuring he should move on. Both of them slept, dreaming of the better times when they could hold each other, then slowley letting the dreams fade away.

A/N: So this is the first chapter of Room Mates 2! A little angsty, but like my last story it will be added to and get better over time. As to what happens in the next chapter...can they ever really move on?


End file.
